


A Fish in Heat

by jadetigers



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (big dick energy), Biting, Choking, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, Double the Fun, Link Uses Sign Language, Link is Gay, Link is a slut, M/M, Mute Link, Omorashi, Top Prince Sidon, Trans Link, a whole bunch, also two very large dicks, don't worry he's into it, get it bitch, get that fish dick, he's also a masochist, hylian cum tastes like honey, i wrote this for my partner, it was in the past, just all the time, just at the beginning though, link comes a lot, link is embarrassed, link is titties out, link lowkey has a service kink, link pisses the bed, minor link/zelda - Freeform, shit gets messy, sidon has BDE, sidon is a horny boy, sidon is in heat, sidon loses control, there's lots of aftercare, they used to fuck before he came out, they're bffs now, they're bffs now don't worry, zelda and link fucked before he came out, zelda is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetigers/pseuds/jadetigers
Summary: link and sidon fuck





	A Fish in Heat

Link needed to pee. _Badly_. Unfortunately for him, he was currently staying with Sidon in the Zora domain - and restroom access was limited. As he had come to understand, the Zora’s beds were synonymous with their toilets. His was not. Usually, Link would have dropped down to the lake below to do his business; but it was getting late and he didn’t _really_ feel like dealing with the Lizalfos residing in the water. Besides, he was nestled rather comfortably against the large, reassuring form of his boyfriend Sidon. As the prince, Sidon had his own private quarters; a spacious, lavishly decorated corner of the Zora domain. Link could have easily asked for a bathroom to be installed for him but he was too embarrassed to make such a request in front of Sidon, much less do his business in front of the handsome Zora. Link sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Trying to inconspicuously slide out of his boyfriend’s arms, Link squeezed his thighs together. After a few moments of trying - and failing - to move Sidon’s arm off of him, the Hylian grunted - then froze.  
  
“...Link…?” Sidon grumbled his name. Signing frantically, Link apologized to Sidon for waking him. “Is something…” The Zora paused to yawn. “Something wrong?” Link paused. Blushing, he signed another apology before continuing to inform Sidon about his… needs. “Oh! I hadn’t even thought, I’m so inconsiderate…” Rambling, the Zora sat up, inadvertently pusing Link off the bed. It was then that the Hylian felt a wet, unexpected warmth trickle from between his legs. Turning bright red, Link looked up at his boyfriend, signing yet another apology. “...Link! Oh dear, I’m…” Trailing off, the Zora’s pupils dilated. Looking confused, the Hylian cocked his head. It was then that Link noticed the slit on his boyfriend’s pelvis begin to open.  
  
“Link… hah…” Panting, Sidon slowly opened his large, dangerous looking maw. Realization dawned on the Hylian boy. He knew his boyfriend’s heat was overdue, but he wasn’t expecting it to begin _now_. He stood up and pulled himself back on to the bed. Snapping to catch the Zora’s attention, he signed to ask if he needed help, all while giving his best bedroom eyes. Sidon grunted, his eyes glazed over. Link slowly began taking off his tunic, treating the large piscine to an eyeful of his slightly chubby torso. His scarred hands reached up to play with his chest, his delicate fingers tracing circles around his nipples. Catching the gaze of his boyfriend, he moaned softly. Reaching down towards Sidon’s torso, he allowed his hands to explore his slit, coaxing a musky fluid to drip onto his hand.  
  
As Link’s finger penetrated the Zora’s cloaca, Sidon let out a hiss before flipping the smaller boy onto his back. Growling, he grasped the Hylian’s wrists with his large hand, pinning him against the mattress. With his other hand, he tore away Link’s trousers, easily shredding the thin material. Gasping, the Hylian bucked his hips, exposing a soft mound of pubic hair and wafting a sweet scent through the air; drawing the attention of his large boyfriend. Hesitantly, Sidon’s nails traced the boy’s hips, stopping when they reached his opening. Link moaned again, louder this time. Sidon snorted before bringing his fingers up to his face, allowing himself to smell his boyfriend’s nectar. Sidon brought his massive head down, following the intoxicating scent to it’s source. Nudging at Link’s opening, he discovered a pool of come forming under his ass. “What a good boy,” Under his breath, Sidon praised the Hylian. “So sweet.” Nipping at Link’s thighs, he allowed a large finger to slip between the boy’s folds, filling him up easily. Link groaned, clenching his walls together and bucking against the Zora’s hand. Before too long, Link noticed a heavy warmth against his calf. Looking down, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend’s (rather impressive) two cocks, fully engorged and leaking come. He was unable to get a good look before Sidon bit down on his right breast - and _hard_. Crying out in pain, he felt something poking at his entrance. Something big and hot. And that something was forcing it’s way into him. Link tried to wriggle away but Sidon grabbed his hip and held him in place, forcing the smaller boy down onto his massive cock. _It won’t fit_. That thought ran through the boy’s mind, his heart racing as he was slowly, painfully penetrated.  
  
Sidon wasn’t even halfway in and Link felt like he was being torn in half. After a blissful respite, he felt a second cock nudge against his back entrance. Before he could protest, both the Zora’s dicks were partially inside him. Link felt more full than he had since he could remember. Sidon wasn’t his first by a long shot, but even Zelda’s experienced tongue couldn’t compare to the ecstasy he felt at this moment. The Hylian tossed his head back and let out a long moan; allowing Sidon to violently thrust his hips against the boy, forcing a few more inches into Link. He could feel himself losing it as the tip of his boyfriend’s dick repeatedly rubbed against his most sensitive areas, causing an impressive amount of come to flow from his hole. Crying out, this time in pleasure, Link’s eyes rolled back in his head and writhed in orgasm.  
  
Undeterred, Sidon fucked his boyfriend into the mattress, egged on by the sweet smelling mess the Hylian had made. The Zora’s large hand pawed at the boy’s breasts, scratching the supple flesh and drawing blood. Suddenly, Link felt an emptiness in his ass. Confused, the Hylian looked down to see his boyfriend attempting to stuff both cocks in his already battered opening. As he felt the tip of the Zora’s second cock slide in alongside the first, Link hissed through his teeth. He couldn’t deny that it felt good - no, more than that. It felt _amazing_. Rutting desperately, Sidon forced his second cock into Link’s hole before picking up his pace yet again. Almost instantly, Link experienced another earth shattering orgasm. The sensation of being so unbelievably full was overwhelming. Panting, Link bucked his hips against his boyfriend, craving the pleasure he had come to love so much. Sidon’s hand moved from Link’s wrists down to the boy’s neck, cutting off his airflow and causing him to clench his walls together. Tightening his grip, Sidon let loose an animalistic grunt, hilting himself fully inside Link and letting loose wave after wave of hot, watery come. As Sidon’s climax reached its peak, Link began throbbing in pleasure. Joining his lover in orgasm, Link’s insides erupted in sensation, his battered clit aching with the overstimulation. As Sidon released his grip on the boy’s throat, the Zora blinked and shook his head. “Link? Oh… Link! I’m so sorry, I knew this would happen, I’m…” Link sat up, a huge grin on his face. Laughing, he reassured his boyfriend that everything was fine. “Next month I’ll be more careful, I pro-” Before the Zora could finish the sentence, Link raised his finger to his lips before signing the words _next month, I want you to be more rough_.


End file.
